Imperial Directorate relations
Earth Empire established Gemini Colonial Directorate as last in chain of government branches in colonized systems. First Colonial Directorate was established in Sirius system, second in Orion and last, Gemini Colonial Directorate was founded in year 2197. Organization took control of all further settlement and development in the system. Main goal was to build Gemini into a giant resource production hub for the Empire. Growing Gemini population was increasingly angry at Directorate for halting free growth of economy and preventing any form of political gathering. Finally, in the year 2270. Open revolt began. Illegal political group called Gemini League started to sabotage production plants and military outposts, as well as building platform for unification of Gemini under its own sovereign government. Response was brutal. Colonial Directorate launched full scale military offensive against any planet or installation even remotely sympathetic to League cause. After few mass killings Directorate forces orchestrated in Promethean sector, people of Gemini began to support League openly. Crimes against civilians also caused many of Directorate officers and troops to defect into rebellion units. Many of them were professional soldiers from imperial academies, but were born in Gemini and couldn't just watch massacre taking place. One of them was general Paul Demetrius, famous officer from the imperial fleet, and the man that will eventually take charge of Gemini League and lead it to victory. Two years into the first war, Gemini League finally took the upper hand and surpressed Directorate fleet significantly. Meanwhile, the Empire on the other side of Starpoint was caught in the another war against insurgency in Orion system. They were unable to supply reinforcements to Directorate in Gemini, and that inevitably led to final victory of opposition in Gemini. At the end of the first independence war, Directorate forces withdrew all the way to Starpoint wormhole and decided to evacuate to imperial mainspace. Moments before evacuation, they executed directive nine, previously arranged contingency plan to prevent rebellion from spreading into Empire itself, and detonated secret subspace device near wormhole. The blast caused massive disturbance in unstable structure of Gemini space,destroyed almost half of the system and closed the Starpoint sealing off Gemini system from the rest of the Empire. Victorious League fleet was virtually decimated, and worlds perished. In the aftermath of this tragedy, new powerful anomaly appeared, later named stasis rift. The anomaly swept Gemini space and swallowed countless ships and installations. At first, every ship lost in stasis rift was presumably lost, but years later scientists discovered they were actually only isolated from regular time and space flow. Twenty three years after this catastrophe, that was since referred to as the Starpoint incident, brilliant Nexus scientist dr. Elenor Ridley performed first successful extraction of a ship stranded in a stasis rift. Captain Jared Hunt thus became the first revenant, a captain returned from two decades of isolation into a world that was completely new to him. This event triggered a race to develop and upgrade stasis technology. But, this technological breakthrough was a prelude to second Gemini war. Spreading stasis technology caused revenant extractions to become a frequent occurrence, and after a while, heavy advances were made to technology that enabled extractions of entire fleets. Given the fact stasis rifts that followed Starpoint incident also affected many Directorate ships, this technological race meant dragging an old dangerous enemy back to the stage. Colonial Directorate vessels quickly organized and reached to new allies among new, faction divided Gemini. Soon after, resurrected Directorate began second war in Gemini. Dismantled Gemini League rose again to face an old enemy. Backed by two major factions, Baeldor Republic and Korkyran Triumvirate, League, under the command of already legendary general Demetrius defeated Directorate for the second time. However, while battles raged, Directorate obtained advanced stasis technology and with help of Nyxian Consortium, upgraded it even further. Then, at the brink of new defeat, they initiated new device and released Starpoint wormhole from the stasis rift. General Demetrius along his comrades from League, could only observe the reopening of gateway to Empire. Moments later, mighty imperial fleets rushed into Gemini to settle a war that was, for them, on hold for more than twenty years. Colonial Directorate however, never dreamed, that they will be one of the first targets of the Empire. Imperial High Command regarded Gemini Colonial Directorate as most responsible for losing control over Gemini system in the first place. And such incompetence couldn't be tolerated. In the end, Colonial Directorate in Gemini, established and supported by the Empire, was brutally eliminated by the very same Empire they fought for in two bloody wars...